The Overall Goals of the Promotion and Dissemination Component (Promo-C) are to facilitate access and encourage utilization to state-of-art clinical trial training, resources, and support by a national community of medical rehabilitation clinical researchers to significantly accelerate rehabilitation clinical trials. Efficient and effective promotion and dissemination of our findings to the medical rehabilitation community will be effectively accomplished by leveraging the considerable existing infrastructure of UAB and our collaborator at Baylor College of Medicine. Guided by the Interactive Systems Framework (ISF) for Dissemination and Implementation, our multifaceted approach to promote and disseminate the unique features of our High Impact Trial Center (HITC) will optimize our ability to reach our audience and improve the design, conduct, analysis and reporting of rehabilitation clinical trials. The goals of the HITC Promo-C will be achieved via the following Specific Aims: Aim 1. To conduct a needs assessment of anticipated beneficiaries of HITC resources among representative stake- holders including researchers, practitioners and end users of future rehabilitation clinical trials; Aim 2. To construct a Web-based platform to: a) disseminate archived online learning vignettes, modules, and seminars in rehabilitation clinical trials; b) support learner participation in live, interactive consultation services (some of which will occur using Web- based videoconferencing); and c) provide a searchable platform for access to research resources (e.g., research cores, tools, available databases, registries); Aim 3. To conduct a series of online, multi- media interactive medical rehabilitation clinical trial training seminars guided by the needs assessment that build on the existing clinical trials training expertise of UAB and its partners, and archive them in an accessible format. These materials will enable real-time and future asynchronous learning as well as the opportunity for Continuing Medical Education and maintenance of certification credits; Aim 4. To plan and host in-person, innovative, topical clinical trials training workshops at UAB and offsite at annual meetings of national societies focused on topics in rehabilitation medicine. These will also be archived and available for continuing education; and Aim 5. To target rehabilitation medicine investigators nationally, with special emphasis on under-represented investigators, through our UAB partner networks and in collaboration with other US medical institutions. UAB and its collaborators bring multi-disciplinary expertise to this task. Our team has extensive past experience in research training, research career mentoring, conduct of clinical trials, and interactive education as well as practical skills necessary for successful trial conduct.